


Operation: Love Roman

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Not now not ever, Polyamory, just to be clear roman and remus are not together, no betas we die like men, the everyone refers to everyone EXCEPT REMUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Roman's had a hard day at work. Remus wants to make sure that when he gets back home he's free to relax.





	Operation: Love Roman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milomeepit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milomeepit/gifts).

It was a Friday afternoon and all was quiet in the tiny castle that six people called home. Or at least, it  _ was _ quiet until Remus kicked down the front door and hollered, “Guys! We have a major problem!”

Deceit and Patton, who were sitting in the living room directly next to the front door, looked over. Patton in fright and Deceit with annoyance. “What’s going on this time, Remus? Grocery store not selling the eggs you need for your latest crazy cooking project?” Deceit sighed.

“Dee, that’s not nice,” Patton chided.

“It’s about Roman,” Remus said, and Patton and Deceit snapped to attention. “Grab Logan and Virgil, we need to talk about this in the kitchen.”

Patton and Deceit nodded and ran through their home to grab the other two, while Remus paced impatiently at their meeting spot. Logan and Virgil were lead in by Patton and Deceit, and they all looked to Remus, who had turned sharply on his heel to look at them all. “Roman sent me a text earlier,” he said. “He said he was having a hard day at work.”

Virgil frowned, and Logan crossed his arms. Deceit arched an eyebrow. “And? It’s not unusual for him to have a bad day, if we leave him to decide what he wants in terms of comfort he recovers quickly enough. Not to sound uncaring, but this is hardly armageddon.”

Remus huffed and crossed his arms. “I asked him how bad it was, and he sent me back that he would rather have his head bashed in with a sledgehammer than deal with any more of the crap they were giving him today.”

Deceit flinched and Patton hissed. “That’s a bad day, all right,” Patton said. “What are we going to do?”

“Roman usually doesn’t reach out as much as he should on bad days, so we should make it so that he doesn’t feel the need to reach out,” Logan said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“What, like self-soothing?” Virgil asked.

“No, more like already being there for him so he doesn’t need to pull us in. We’re already sitting next to him, available for cuddles and hugs and other affections in a similar vein,” Logan said.

“Love it, love it,” Remus said. “I was thinking we might need to tear up the living room a bit, since that’s where the TV is.”

Virgil’s eyes flicked back and forth before the lightbulb went off. “Pillow forts and movie marathon, yeah, Princey will dig that.”

Remus did finger guns at Virgil. “Exactly! Now, I need someone on popcorn duty, I’ll need two people to deconstruct the couches, and another to grab all the available blankets and pillows in the house. And I need one person to keep an eye out for Roman.”

“I’m the best at making popcorn out of all of us,” Logan said, tweaking his glasses. “How much popcorn do we need?”

“Two bags at least,” Remus said.

“I’ll watch for Roman,” Virgil volunteered.

“I can grab all the pillows and blankets and stuffies!” Patton exclaimed.

“Which I suppose leaves the two of us to tear up the couch and start building the fort,” Deceit said to Remus.

“Yep,” Remus said. He clapped his hands. “Let’s get to work, people!”

Remus and Deceit moved to the living room, Patton dashed through the house, Logan grabbed the necessary popcorn and bowls, and Virgil took up a watching position from the window in the living room. Remus enjoyed tearing the cushions off the couch and Deceit spent time strategically placing them on the floor. Patton dashed in with some throw pillows from another room, and Remus and Deceit added those to the space in between the cushions and up against the bottom of the couch. Patton departed and came back with blankets from the linen closet. Deceit draped a few over the cushions, before grabbing two chairs and using the longest blankets as a canopy from the chairs to the couch. “Love it, love it,” Remus said, looking around. “We need more pillows.”

“We’ve used a majority of the pillows in the house,” Deceit said.

“No, we haven’t raided either my room or Roman’s,” Remus said. He hollered into the castle, “Patton! Go into my room and grab all the pillows you can!”

There was a faint, “Okay!” and hurried footsteps.

Logan came in with four bowls of popcorn and placed them on the table. “Should I find some of Roman’s favorite movies?” he asked.

“Please,” Deceit said. “There’s so many movies in this house and it’s hard to keep track of who loves what.”

Logan nodded and disappeared into the castle as Patton rushed in with so many pillows his head was hidden behind them. “You own a lot of pillows, Remus,” he said.

“That I do,” Remus agreed, tossing them into the fort and looking at it. “We need the stuffies,” he decided.

“Be right back!” Patton said, dashing out again.

“I see his car at the end of the street! Hurry up!” Virgil called.

Patton rushed in with the stuffies and Logan with the movies. Deceit and Logan discussed the movie choices as Remus and Patton set up the last of the pillow fort. “He’s in the driveway!” Virgil announced. “How are we taking him?”

“Let him into the house on his own, and invite him into the fort,” Remus said. “Everyone, get comfortable, we’re going to be here a while.”

Deceit and Patton dived into the pillow fort while Logan placed the movies on the table. Virgil leaned in the entranceway to the living room, and Remus fought the TV to turn on.

Roman trudged into the doorway and leaned against the door to close it. “Hey, Princey,” Virgil said.

“Virgil, I’m not really in the mood to do much of anything right now,” Roman breathed.

“Well good, because that’s what we had planned,” Virgil said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the living room.

Roman walked in and his jaw dropped open. “What is all this?”

“The set-up for a movie marathon!” Patton said from the pillow fort. “I hope you don’t mind that I grabbed your stuffies!”

“All the pillows we’re using are communal pillows or mine, so your bed is still mostly set up the way you want, minus the stuffies, of course,” Remus said. “You said you were having a bad day, so…”

Roman came over and crushed Remus in a hug. “Thank you,” he breathed. He looked around the room. “Thank you all. You’re the best partners and brother I could ask for.”

“We haven’t even gone over the movies yet,” Logan said. “And naturally you get to choose them. We have  _ Meet the Robinsons, How to Train Your Dragon, Strange Magic, Rise of the Guardians, Monster’s Inc., The Swan Princess,  _ and more if you think that collection isn’t enough.”

Roman laughed, even as a few tears fell. “Let’s watch them all!” he declared. “Starting with  _ Meet the Robinsons. _ I love that movie.”

“We know,” Virgil laughed, but there was no malice in the statement. “Get in the pillow fort, Princey, I’ll draw the curtains and we can all get comfortable.”

Roman laughed and took off his shoes, climbing into the pillow fort. Logan set up the movie as Virgil drew the curtains, and soon everyone was surrounding Roman in a giant cuddle pile. Patton was playing with Roman’s hair and making sure it wasn’t tangled, while Virgil took one of Roman’s arms and squeezed his hand frequently. Deceit took one side of Roman and Logan took the other, and Remus sat on the disassembled couch, right above Roman and below the blanket canopy. “You organized this.” It wasn’t a question.

“I did,” Remus said. “You deserve to have the people around you supporting you when you need it. Sometimes you just need to be reminded that we’re here for you.”

“Aw, you really do care,” Roman said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is a reminder because you’re dumb and can’t remember anything about self-care,” Remus said quietly, as the movie started.

“Liar,” Deceit helpfully chirped.

Roman shushed him as the swell of the music started up and soon all of them were thrown into the story. Kisses were stolen during lulls in the story, and Patton kept playing with Roman’s hair, and Remus eventually moved off the couch to cuddle up to his boyfriends as well, knowing that his brother was being taken care of.

The munching of popcorn was the only sound coming from the group for a while, and as the end of the movie rolled around, the ending credits starting up, Remus turned to ask Roman what movie he wanted to see next only to see Roman asleep in Patton’s lap. Remus gave Patton a thumbs-up and Patton grinned in response.

All six of them stayed there, none daring to move save Remus, who silently scurried out of the pillow fort to put in  _ How to Train Your Dragon _ next and let that start up, feeling that Roman might appreciate it. As soon as he was back in the pillow fort, the others were quietly discussing what they should do after this movie, once Roman woke up, mostly in terms of dinner but also just in general. Roman didn’t stir.

“Thanks, Remus,” Deceit said. “We wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

“You guys make pillow forts without me all the time,” Remus said.

Deceit rolled his eyes. “We wouldn’t have known this was  _ necessary _ without you. Better?” he asked.

“Much,” Remus agreed with a grin.

Roman murmured something in his sleep and everyone grew quiet again. They could figure out what to do after their Sleeping Beauty woke up again and could give his input. Until then, they would cuddle him, make sure he was getting the rest he needed, and bond over watching Roman’s favorite movies, learning to love them themselves.

“Mission success,” Remus whispered with a snicker.

Deceit shushed him, but the others were all in various stages of amusement and accomplishment themselves.


End file.
